


Since When

by drainbamage954 (cats_cradle6766)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Canon, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-16
Updated: 2012-08-16
Packaged: 2018-09-11 05:05:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8954761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cats_cradle6766/pseuds/drainbamage954
Summary: Jongin doesn't quite understand when Sehun got attractive.  But it's unacceptable.





	

Jongin isn’t exactly sure when Sehun turned into a smoking hot magnet of attractiveness. He just looked over one day at the grinning face of his friend and realized that the adorable and smiley and slightly lisping magnae had managed to transform into a long limbed walking, dancing, and existing icon of appealing hotness. 

“When did you get super sexy?” Jongin says, never thinking about what he says. 

Sehun blinks at him, face falling slightly in confusion before he bursts out laughing. “What are you talking about, hyung?” Sehun says, pushing Jongin in the shoulder and laughing like Jongin made a really stupid joke. “You’re the sexy one. You say so yourself. On a daily basis.”

Jongin doesn’t joke about attractiveness. Especially in comparison to his own, and Sehun somehow managed to surpass him. And this has him baffled.

But now Sehun is the one drawing looks and Jongin finds himself watching the younger, his long torso and broad shoulders making people stare and Jongin frown. He’s supposed to be the hot one, not Sehun. He’s been working here for far too long, perfecting himself, his image, his dance, his singing, his everything. He was in nearly every EXO teaser for God’s sake and suddenly this child has snuck up and bested him with that stupid smile on his face.

Jongin’s not jealous. 

Nope. Kim Jongin doesn’t get jealous. He’s too cool for jealousy. 

Jealousy never looks good on him. It looks awesome on other people as they look at him but it’s the one look he can’t pull off. 

“Hyung, are you okay?” Sehun asks one morning as Jongin finally manages to drag himself out of bed. 

“I’m fine, Sehun,” Jongin grumbles, trying to rub the sleep from his eyes. He’d had a rough night, throwing himself about his mattress while Sehun’s suddenly unacceptably attractive form invaded his brain. “Just tired.”

Sehun frowns. “You slept for twelve hours,” he says, looking at Jongin curiously. 

“I’m still tired,” Jongin says, and smiles at Sehun, trying to force the nagging voice in his mind that keeps telling him Sehun’s collarbones could cause people to pass out. “What are we doing today?”

Sehun shrugs. “Nothing,” he says, eyes still on Jonging. “We have the day off. I was thinking of going out for bubble tea. Want to join me, Hyung?”

“Why don't you ask Lu Han?” Jongin asks, feeling groggy. 

Sehun’s face falls slightly. 

Lu Han is in China. 

Being successful and adorable and they haven’t seen him for nearly two months.

Fuck. 

“Let me shower first,” Jongin says and walks away from the slightly hurt but smiling face of Sehun before he can feel guilty. 

Sehun babbles like a variety show about everything while Jongin sits with him, drinking bubble tea and staring at his broad shoulders. He talks about magazines, about the debut, about Lu Han, about Kyungsoo’s cooking, about the dramas he’s watching, about the weather in Korea, about the weather in Japan, about Japan’s earthquake, about sushi, about Kyungsoo’s eyes, about Kris’ hands, about their recent radio show, about this book he just read, about dancing, and Jongin just stares at him, wondering if his pale skin tastes like vanilla. 

It takes him a moment before Jongin realizes Sehun has actually stopped talking. He looks up and sees the younger staring at him, expectantly with eyebrows slightly furrowed. “Sorry, what?” he says.

“I asked if you missed the others in EMO M too,” Sehun says, looking slightly hurt Jongin hadn’t been listening avidly as he had rambled on for close to an hour. 

“Of course I miss them,” Jongin says, sitting back slightly and looking at the younger boy in wonder. “How could I not miss them?”

“I dunno,” Sehun says, poking at his bubble tea and frowning. “I just sometimes wonder if they’ll forget us.”

Jongin rolls his eyes. “Lu Han is your best friend and all of our other hyungs love us,” Jongin says, kicking Sehun lightly under the table. “They won’t forget us. How could they? That would be like us forgetting them.”

Sehun gets a shocked look. “I could never forget Lu Han, or Wufan, or Yixing or Tao or Jongdae or Minseok.”

“See?” Jongin says, taking a sip of his bubble tea and nearly choking on a tapioca ball. “Why do you worry?”

“Do you ever worry then, hyung?” Sehun asks, cocking his head at Jongin.

“Everyone worries,” Jongin says, shrugging. “Why would I be any different?”

Sehun stirs his bubble tea and looks at it intensely. “Because you’re so on top of everything,” Sehun says. “Your looks, your dance, your singing. Everything. Well, maybe not your sleeping, but still.”

“I need sleep,” Jongin says, poking a tapioca ball viciously. “I’ve been training since 2007, so it makes sense that I would be a bit obsessive.”

“You pretty cool,” Sehun says, and Jongin grins as his ego is stroked. 

“I know.”

The first time Sehun is recognized before Jongin has him standing in shock, staring at the fan who has run screaming at Sehun like he’s Jesus. She practically falls over herself as he smiles, reaching out his long thing limbs to accept the small gift and sign her photograph for her. She looks like she’s having multiple orgasms and Jongin has a fire rage inside of his chest. Sehun smiles at her pleasantly before turning to look at Jongin, a grin on his lips that says ‘I feel like hot shit, isn’t that weird?’ and Jongin wants to slam his fist into the girls face. 

Then she looks at him and squeals and Jongin flashes a signature smile at her, ducking his head shyly and quickly signing a photo of EXO before he and Sehun leave, pushing away from the girl before they gather a crowd. Jongin needs to distance himself before he hurts someone.

“Hyung, what’s wrong?” Sehun asks, noticing his expression.

“Feelings,” Jongin growls and doesn’t look at the younger, who, for once, says nothing. 

They’re practicing, going over the steps to their dances and, for shits and giggles, Sehun suggests they practice the dance from the RUN & GUN teaser and Jongin, because he’s a masochist, agrees. They’re half way and then Jongin, because he’s still a masochist, looks over at Sehun in the mirror and sees the sharp lines of Sehun’s body, the stretch of his torso that seems to go on forever before melting into his legs and his arms you could run your tongue along endlessly and suddenly trips, his legs tangling as he topples to the ground with a very loud grunt. 

“Hyung!” Sehun yells over the music and is suddenly all up in Jongin’s personal space, his slightly flushed face extremely close to Jongin as the darker boy’s eyes widen and he feels all of the proximity. “Are you okay?” Sehun asks, his face creasing in concern.

“No!” Jongin snaps out, because he’s all sorts of bad right now. “No, I am not okay!”

Sehun looks even more concerned and Jongin hates how well he can wear that expression. “Hyung, did you hurt yourself? What happened? Do I need to get one of the manag-humphhg.”

Sehun never finishes his constant rambling and concerned whibbles because Jongin grabs him by the back of the head and smashes his mouth against the younger boy’s, silencing him finally as he presses against surprised lips that don’t know what to do. 

They’re perfect and this, if anything, makes Jongin even more frustrated. He growls, fisting his hand in Sehun’s hair and drags the younger boy to him, practically on top of him and scolws as Sehun suddenly pushes back, with almost as much ferocity as Jongin has burning in his everywhere. Sehun’s not supposed to be good at this. He’s not supposed to be experienced in kissing, or good at it. Sehun is the cute magnae. Jongin is supposed to be the sexy dancing machine who screams suggestive with his tongue between his teeth and coy naughty looks. 

This is unacceptable and does nothing but make Jongin more angry as he wrestles with Sehun, who is unacceptably enthusiastic in this, and good, which is horrible because Jongin is failing like a dying cow. In retaliation, he drags his hands up Sehun’s sides harshly and digs his fingers into sensitive sides. Sehun fucking groans and Jongin bites him to get him to stop beating him. 

Then Jongin loses. Eyes flying wide as Sehun breaks from his mouth and a hot mouth attaches to his neck, suddenly far too sensitive and he keens in defeat because somehow, Sehun just became sexier than he is and it’s horrible because it’s fantastic. 

“Why!” Jongin moans, his fingers digging into Sehun’s sides for a different reason. “When did you turn into this?!”

Sehun’s mouth leaves his neck and drifts up to Jongin’s ear. “What?” he asks, voice hot against his ear and Jongin shivers and hates everything about physical responses.

“This ridiculously hot thing that I can’t beat,” Jongin groans as teeth grate against flesh and his internal temperature spikes. “Goddamnit.”

Sehun suddenly pulls back and looks at him, panting slightly, face flushed, and eyes slightly glazed. “What do you mean you can’t beat?” Sehun asks, breath hot against Jongin’s face and he feels hot and that infuriates him. 

“You’re not supposed to be hot and sexy and beat me,” Jongin growls, leaning up into Sehun’s face. 

Sehun grins, and he presses down, closer to Jongin and Jongin can’t pull away, because even defeated, he can’t back down. “Beat you?” Sehun repeats, and his mouth ghosts against Jongin’s. “No one can beat you.” Jongin scowls as his eyes switch back and forth between Sehun’s. “I can’t beat you, especially.” 

Sehun’s hands are ghosting over Jongin’s sides and they’re hot and make his skin burn and itch and he hates how much he doesn’t actually hate it. “Why?” he asks and his voice is raspy and low to his ears. 

Sehun grins and presses his hands harsh and hot against Jongin’s sides as they pull the other closer and makes Jongin’s air catch in his lungs. “Because I’m too busy trying to live up to you so, maybe, you’ll notice me,” Sehun says, and his eyes smolder as his mouth glides against Jongin’s. 

“You’re hard not to notice,” Jongin says, scowling. “It became hard not to do when you became a walking scene of hot things. And do you ever keep that tongue in your mouth?”

As if on command, Sehun’s tongue darts out and runs against Jongin’s lips and Sehun’s not supposed to be sexual and arousing and hot and make Jongin shudder and release a shaking sigh that sounds needy. “You don't seem to be protesting,” Sehun comments, and Jongin gives up. 

Because what else can he do when Sehun is grinning at him like that and his hands are so very hot and Jongin can’t really comprehend how Sehun changed from his adorable dongseng into this man that can turn Jongin into this frustrated, hot and bothered, and clearly defeated creature.


End file.
